Tolbana
ist die Stadt, die dem Labyrinth der 1. Ebene am nächsten liegt. Im offiziellen Sword Art Online kamen die ersten Spieler drei Wochen nachdem das Spiel begonnen hatte zu dieser Stadt. Beschreibung Tolbana ist mit 200 Metern von Ecke zu Ecke die zweitgrößte Stadt auf der 1. Ebene Aincrads. Die Stadt wird von großen Schlossmauern umgeben und ist für ihre weißen Windmühlentürme bekannt. Außerdem ist sie die Stadt, die mit ca. 30 Minuten Fußweg dem Labyrinth der 1. Ebene am nächsten liegt. Tolbana besitzt eine Herberge, ein Restaurant und mehrere Non-Player Characters (NPC)-Häuser. Einige Springbrunnen sind in der Stadt verteilt. Der Springbrunnen im Zentrum Tolbanas könnte die größte der Springbrunnen-Bereiche sein, da er auch der Treffpunkt für das erste Treffen zur Besprechung der Taktik gegen den Boss der Ebene war. Vergangenheit Aincrad Die Arie in der sternenlosen Nacht Nachdem Asuna im Labyrinth in Ohnmacht gefallen war, brachte Kirito sie zurück nach Tolbana, damit sie sich erholen konnte. Asuna wies ihn für die gewagte Aktion zurecht, was ihn jedoch nicht störte. Stattdessen informierte er die Rapier-Nutzerin über das erste Treffen zum Besprechen der Strategie für den ersten Boss, welches später um 16:00 am selben Tag gehalten werden würde. Nachdem Asuna gegangen war, traf Kirito auf Argo. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es einen Spieler gab, der Kiritos Anneal Blade kaufen wollte, doch Kirito wollte nicht 1.000 Cor bezahlen, nur um herauszufinden, wer der Spieler war. Kirito traf bald wieder auf Asuna, als diese ein Laib Brot aß. Der Schwertkämpfer gesellte sich zu ihr und teilte etwas seiner Butter, die Belohnung für die «Cows of the Counterattack»-Quest, mit ihr. Asuna aß das Essen zögerlich, war dann allerdings von dem Geschmack überrascht. Später erzählte sie Kirito von ihrer vorherigen Veranlagung und was sie mit ihrem restlichen Leben in Aincrad vorhatte. Kirito entschuldigte sich nur, danach gingen die beiden zum Treffen für die Strategie gegen den Boss. Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens startete Diavel die Versammlung. Nachdem er sich den Teilnehmern fröhlich vorgestellt hatte, gab Diavel bekannt, dass seine Party den Weg zur 2. Ebene gefunden hatte. Als er erklärte, dass das Aufsteigen in Aincrad möglich war, wurde er von Kibaou unterbrochen. Dieser forderte, dass sich alle anwesenden Beta-Tester dafür entschuldigen sollten, dass sie die andern im Stich gelassen hatten und nun als Entschädigung all ihr Hab und Gut an die andern abgeben sollten. Kibaou wiederum wurde von Agil unterbrochen, als dieser nach vorne trat und Argos Handbuch zeigte, das in allen Item Shops, die auf der 1 Ebene verteilt waren, gratis erhältlich war. Später stellte sich heraus, dass alle Informationen des Handbuchs auf dem Wissen der Beta-Tester basierte. Daraufhin wurde Kibaous Anforderung an die Beta-Tester abgelehnt und die Versammlung wurde für den Tag beendet. Am nächsten Tag wurde die Versammlung fortgefahren. Da nun die Informationen des Handbuchs vorlagen, wurden keine Erkundungsgruppen mehr benötigt. Außerdem würden die Informationen sehr hilfreich dabei sein, den Boss direkt beim ersten Versuch zu besiegen. Es wurden Gruppen von je sechs Personen zusammengestellt; Asuna und Kirito blieben übrig, weshalb sie eine eigene, kleine Gruppe formten. Sie sollten Gruppe E (Kibaous Gruppe) unterstützen. Schließlich brach die Raid Gruppe auf ins Labyrinth. Galerie Tolbana walls.png|Die Mauern, die Tolbana umgeben. Tolbana gates.png|Tolbanas Tor. Tolbana1.png|Tolbanas Amphitheater. Tolbana 2.png|Tolbana mit dem Labyrinth der 1. Ebene im Hintergrund. Tolbana 3.png|Tolbana bei Nacht. Referenzen Navigation en:Tolbana es:Tolbana ru:Толбана Kategorie:Aincrad Orte Kategorie:Alfheim Orte